


Dear you

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: When Logan's adoptive mom dies he discorvers something. A bunch of letters to him.





	1. Finding letters

Logan Sanders had always been an abnormal child. Sure, he had a loving figure in his life and he went to school but much else stood out. He had been told his parents gave Logan to adoption when he was born. When he was 1 year old a woman took him in. It was a lady who lived alone in an apartment. Logan had stood out in personality too. He was always smarter than the other kids and was always a chapter before in school. It wasn’t until teenage years when he got friends. 

His life changed once again in April 2017. He was 16 and living his life. He had friends and was in Junior year and his friends was the best. His adoptive mom always by his side. But that day in April Logan got those horrible News. 

It was 1pm and he was in lesson when a teacher came in. The next second Logan was in the principal's Office.  
”I am sorry sir. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong…” Logan Said unsure. He tried to think of every rule. He couldn’t come up with a reason he was called in there. Maybe it was taking one meatball more than he was allowed to take?  
”Well… It isn’t something you’ve Done.” The principal took a deep breath. ”The police called. They found your mother dead some feets away  
from your home. I am sorry mr Sanders.” Logan just stared at the old man. Was he asleep? No. It was real.  
”C-Can I go home?” Logan whispered out. Coughing a little and repeating it louder. Hating to sound so weak and sad. 

Two weeks passed. He had barely managed school. Only looking down, barely talking or correcting teachers. It pained everyone. Rumor spread about it, his last parent was dead. No one bothered to comment on it. Once someone did and Logan got detention for getting and starting a fight. His adoptive family made a small funeral that Logan was allowed to. Now he just had one big last challenge. Get away all of his mom’s stuff and keep what he had to. 

Logan had spent a weekend of going through her room and out stuff in plastic bags. Maybe he could sell it to get money to stay there. If the family allowed it. But then he was going through some boxes when something fell out.  
“Huh what’s this?” he asked. Looking at the front and then looking at the other side before realising. It was a letter.

Dear you.  
I don’t know you, I don’t know who you are. But here I am, writing to you. I got this idea of writing at midnight when watching a movie. I got the call about a kid a few hours ago and just can’t sleep.  
My name is Angelica, Angelica Sanders. I am 25 years young. I haven’t settled down with anyone yet so you’ll live without a daddy for awhile. My work had kept me busy and most don’t like that I am disabled. They’re just assholes, am I right? I am a lawyer and gets a pretty good payment but I live on the first floor in an apartment. A big house is too much for me. I still hope you can live a wonderful life here. When you read this you probably know it all, or know if times have changed. But that’s how it is before you join me.  
I can’t wait to get you home. My little future Mr Sanders. I already love you as my kid.  
All of the love.  
From your mother.

Logan hadn’t realised he was crying. Not until a spot on the paper got wet. His mom had always been so loving and funny. They had been on the same level with keeping up with society. However there was many letters left. Maybe he should read one more after all? He decided to do so, taking up another when he put the first one away. This didn’t start the same as the last one.

Dear Logan.  
You are one year old. So congratulations! You came a week ago so this birthday was probably a bit weird. I know that inviting my family was a bit weird for you who still aren’t used to me.  
It’s understandable. You spent your first year at the hospital alone with nurses taking care of everything. At first it being heart problems. We’re lucky they saw it before you were born. And then it was no one wanting to adopt a newborn. It’s tragic. But I want you and even after a week I know you’re my star.  
You aren’t alike I thought you would be. I thought you would be loud and bubbly, you know? But you have been so quiet and curious during the day. I have to pick you away from dangerous places you wanna look at but I manage it. You are though really still and quiet when you sleep, sometimes I even wonder if you are awake because of it.  
I still love you with all my heart.  
Lots of love from your mom.

He put that one away too. It was too much, just too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't edit it or so but yeah. Hope it still is readable.

It was a Monday when he wanted to continue reading some of it. Even if it made him cry. He had to see what his mom had written. He looked at the box he still had. It had a paper taped to it.   
"For Logan’s graduation. College graduation if he goes to college or high school."  
Logan slid his thumb over it all. If he had seen it yesterday he wouldn’t have read it. But now it was too late. She was dead. Not able to give it at the graduation. He blinked back tears. He had to read a few more.

Dear Logan.  
You are now a year older! I can’t believe I had you for a year. Luckily this birthday is a bit better then the first one. I mean you are already pretty used to the family since your grandmother picks you up some days from kindergarten.   
Nowadays you look so happy. You showed interest in books, well you can’t read. But whenever I read for you your face lights up and smiles and giggles and you even come to me with books! The teachers at the kindergarten even noticed it. However you don’t seem to interact with other kids with makes them worried.   
You are pretty quiet but it’s fine. You still tell me if there is something you want or if something is wrong.   
I think that’s most of the update.   
Lots of love from your mom.  
He smiled at it. 

Logan smiled a little. The family had been so kind and loving. They had even promised to send over needed money. He had never been good with new people. Still he had warmed up to her family so quickly. It was the same when he met his current friends. It had taken time. Yes they had time to still slowly become friends. When he was younger he had even harder with new kids. He took up the other. When he should be 3 years old. 

Dear Logan.  
3 years! Blimey! Growing so fast!  
This birthday was really bad huh? Yesterday you didn’t wake up when it was time for breakfast. Turned out the heart had nearly given up. Luckily they were able to save you and despite having some trouble a bit every now and then they didn’t do anything for 2 years. But now they are putting you on the list for a heart transplant so you can get a stronger heart and live like a normal kid. So now, at your birthday you are at the hospital. You look so small in the big bed. You had to get a drip bag and when they was supposed to put the needle in you found strength to scream so loudly. Then you passed out. However you are on the better way. That’s good isn’t it?   
Okay I should put this away, you’re waking up again.  
Lots of love from your mom!

Logan himself didn’t remember it. He was born with a heart problem and it would always stay. Even with the heart transplant he would still struggle. At least he was better now. But he smiled a little. His mom had written down a letter despite the horrible hospital. He sighed and stood up, leaving the letters how it was. He had to make dinner before continue reading.


End file.
